Enemies To Brothers
by PartyInTheBackBuisnessUpFront
Summary: The Last thing Stiles wanted to do was live with Isaac Lahey.
1. Chapter 1

**So I am snowed in today, I mean like literally snowed in, like you know how in cartoons when you open the door it`s just a wall of snow that's what I have…of course it`s not actually the size of the door but a little less than half, and they pulled the snow plows off the road, and I couldn't get to work, and seriously I am moving out of Canada to some place warm.**

**I tried to write this faster but I seen Varsity Blues was added on Netflix and got distracted.**

**So this was supposed to be a one shot but I think it's a little too long so it may be split into a couple of chapters that's going to be showing the progress of Stiles and Isaac becoming friends but Basically I need Stiles and Isaac to be friends because reasons plus they`re both sarcastic little shits, and I need to write some bromantic fluffy angst.**

**Enjoy…I hope :P**

* * *

"Uh… yeah I am going to have to take a pass on that Scotty boy"

Scott looked pleadingly at his best friend and clasped his hands together like he was praying instead of begging his friend "Stiles please, it`s just for a little while, until things settle down at home."

Stiles shook his head adamantly "Forget it, why can`t he just stay with Derek?"

Scott scoffed sarcastically "Maybe because last time he stayed with Derek, Derek kicked him out by throwing a glass at his head."

Scott doesn't think he will quite get over that even if Isaac forgiven Derek and Derek with the intention to protect Isaac even if he had gone about it the wrong way.

Stiles shrugged his shoulders "I don't know, I think Isaac kind of has that effect on people evidently."

Stiles winced at the glare Scott was sending him "Right, okay, sorry, that was out of line, but dude seriously why can`t he just stay with you, I thought your mom adored him."

Scott nodded his lips twitching up in a slight smile and stiles had to fight the urge to roll his eyes, Stiles was the one Mama Mccall used to adore.

"She does, loves having him around actually, she likes that she can make a big touch werewolf feel safe."

Scott broke and tried to keep any bitterness from coming into his voice "But…since my dad is back and had been hanging around there has been a lot of fighting going on and it has been putting some anxiety on Isaac."

Stiles sighed, of course It was putting anxiety on Isaac which admittedly Stiles understood considering the guys past But him and Isaac just did not get along for various reasons, first the guy tried to Kill Lydia, hanging around Allison who Scott is obviously not over, he tried to kill me, when he was first turned he was nothing but arrogant, cocky and sarcastic and sure Isaac had calmed down a bit from all those things minus the sarcasm but that didn't mean that he had like the guy, plus he`s been hanging around _his _best friend like a leech.

Honestly Stiles had no interest in becoming friends with Isaac and he was pretty sure Isaac had no interest in becoming friends with Stiles it was just unfortunate that they shared the same best friend.

He definitely did not want the guy living with him and all he wanted to do was avoid continuing this conversation with Scott.

Stiles could distantly hear the phone ringing throughout the house and he debated running down to answer if just for a few minutes of a quick escape until he heard his dad pick it up.

"What about Allison? Why can`t he stay with her?" Stiles suggested.

Scott raised his eyebrows and looked at his friend expectantly.

Immediately Chris Argent came to mind and Stiles knew it was a dumb suggestion.

"I just don't think it's a good idea Scott, we clearly do not get along, and my dad is still adjusting to all this werewolf stuff, I don't know how he would feel about living with one."

Scott nodded his head looking nothing but disappointed.

Stiles sighed in guilt " Maybe we cou-"

A knock at the door stopped Stiles mid sentence to see his dad standing in the doorway smiling at the two boys.

"Hey Scott, Listen Stiles that was Melissa on the phone, Isaac is going to be staying with us for awhile."

Stiles gaped at his Dad while Scott had to stifle his pleased grin.

"Dad! Wait, are you sure, I mean-"

Sheriff Stilinski raised his hand to stop his son from ranting "He needs a place to stay for a little while, I want you to get some clean sheets out and clean up the spare bedroom by Thursday."

"But Dad!-"

"No Stiles, whatever it is no, get that bedroom ready or you can share a bedroom, Now I`m going to work."

Stiles gaped at the now empty door and turned to Scott who was grinning "What just happened?"

Scott ignored him and turned to walk out of the bedroom closing the door behind and Stiles watched confused as to what happened before Scott walked back in like nothing happened.

"Oh Hey Stiles, just wanted to let you know my mom called your dad and Isaac is going to be staying here for awhile."

Stiles glared "Shut up."

Scott rolled his eyes fondly "it`ll be fine Stiles, maybe you guys will even learn to be friends and actually like each other."

Stiles scoffed "yeah right, not likely to happen."

Scott frowned losing his playfulness "Seriously Stiles try okay, just be nice to him, Isaac was…well he was really skittish when he moved in with us, after his Dad and Derek well it was like he expected bad things to happen behind closed doors, and with your Dad arresting him awhile back he`ll be pretty skittish and jumpy again…he`ll be a little different from how you usually know him to be."

Stiles narrowed his eyes "Different how?" he didn't need some homicidal werewolf on edge and ready to shift at any time.

Scott shrugged "Quiet, Reserved, shy."

Stiles rolled his eyes "Right sounds like he`ll be an angel, who my dad will just eat up with affections."

Scott groaned "Stiles I`m serious, moving in with you is going to be harder on him than it will be on you, he doesn't know what to expect living here."

Stiles looked offended "My dad isn`t going to hurt him Scott!"

Scott grimaced "That's not what I mean, When Isaac moved in with us he forgot to turn the dishwasher on once, when my mom was looking for clean dishes and asked Isaac, he had a panic attack it took my mom twenty minutes to get him to calm down…he`s just not used to a safe environment, if it weren't for my dad and the fighting there`s no way we would be leaving, I mean my mom`s been talking to social services she wants to make Isaac a official Mccall."

Stiles looked surprised at that "She is?"

Scott shrugged his shoulders smiling "I`ve always wanted a little brother, besides she really loves him…he deserves to finally have that."

Stiles sighed in defeat "Fine…I`ll try, but if he wolfs out in anyway and I swear Scott."

Scott chuckled "You`ll be fine, listen I got to go, I told Kira I would give her a tour of Beacon Hills."

Stiles nodded happy at least Scott seemed to slowly be getting over Allison since Kira had arrived "Be sure to show her the most popular spots for supernatural activity."

Scott nodded his head saluting to Stiles "You got it."

Stiles watched as Scott bounced out of the room excited to spend more time with Kira, While Stiles was dreading the prospect of living with Isaac Lahey.

* * *

_Click, Clack, Click, Clack._

"Stiles! Shut up."

"But Lydia I`m boooored." Stiles complained hanging off the side of Lydia`s bed and fiddling with the pen in his hands.

Lydia rolled her eyes exasperated " So go home."

Stiles frowned "But I don't want to,"

Lydia looked ready to bang her head against her desk where she was trying to finish her homework "Stiles you have been here for two days, I haven`t completed any homework, and you can`t stay here forever, you will eventually have to go home…your going home tonight, I`m kicking you out tonight, my mother thinks I have been talking to myself for two days, she thinks I am going crazy."

Stiles shrugged looking unapologetic "Welllllll I mean."

Lydia glared "Don't even finish that thought Stilinski."

Stiles grinned "Come one Lydia, one more night I promise."

Lydia sighed shaking her head " Go home Stiles, you`re going to have to face him eventually."

Stiles groaned sitting up on Lydia`s bed " I know, I know My dad`s kind of pissed I wasn't there on Thursday."

"You know Stiles, Isaac isn`t actually that bad." Lydia spoke softly.

Stiles started laughing until he saw the un-amused expression on Lydia`s face. "Wait your serious? Since when are you friends with Isaac"

Lydia shrugged "Allison is my best friend, and her and Isaac have some weird dancing around each other thing going on so he`s been hanging around a lot and I don't know he`s not so bad."

"You know he tried to kill you right?"

Lydia rolled her eyes "He apologized for that and to be fair he did think I was a murdering reptile."

Stiles sighed, he knew he had to go home there was no way he could crash at other peoples house because who knew how long Isaac was going to be staying with them for, his dad was already furious He hadn`t been there to make Isaac feel welcome, or been around for the past two days, and he remembered Scott telling him how uncomfortable Isaac would be feeling being in a unknown house with the Sheriff who had already arrested him for the murder of his father, so he knows he wasn't being entirely fair to his dad, Isaac and even Scott.

"Stiles" Lydia spoke softly.

"Go home."

Stiles nodded smiling softly "yeah alright, I`ll see you later Lydia."

* * *

Stiles stopped outside his front door hesitating to open it, he should of thought this out more, spent one more night at Lydia`s maybe even have waited until his dad was home and it wouldn't just be Isaac in the house.

Stiles knew he had to walk into the house because if Isaac was in there and with his werewolf hearing could probably hear him shuffling around outside the front door.

But what if he was in there, hanging on the couch, or wandering around upstairs, Stiles at least wanted to avoid seeing Isaac until the morning when his dad was around.

Stiles took a deep breath and braced himself opening the front door slowly and peeking his head in to see it pitch black downstairs, the kitchen light being lit up so his dad could see his way in the dark when he came home.

Taking off his shoes and coat Stiles slowly made his way upstairs stopping at the top to see the spare bedroom door half closed but all the lights off.

Stiles tiptoed slowly down the hall and peeked into the room expecting to see Isaac gone but instead saw Isaac curled up on the bed hugging a pillow to his chest.

Stiles couldn't help the small smile that came to his face but quickly frowned assuming he was pleased that Isaac was asleep and meaning Stiles could have another few hours without seeing the guy.

Stiles crept to his bedroom and closed the door quietly behind him, slipping in his PJ`s and climbing into bed basking in the comfort of a bed instead of Lydia`s floor, Stiles closed his eyes hoping for restless sleep.

* * *

_Bzzzz Bzzzz Bzzzz_

Stiles groaned waving his hand around his bedside table and slamming it down on the alarm.

"But I didn't even set it."

"I know I did."

Stiles shouted kicking off his covers and scrambling around for his bat until he saw his dad standing in the doorway arms crossed over his chest and a unimpressed look on his face.

Stiles awkward cleared his throat "uh…Hi."

"Downstairs now, we need to talk before Isaac gets up."

Stiles groaned following after his dad. "Can`t I just apologize and avoid the lecture."

"No, sit down."

Stiles sat down at the kitchen table and watched as his dad turned on coffee and started pulling eggs from the fridge to make breakfast which Stiles thought was weird, His Dad never made breakfast usually that was Stiles job because he didn't like his dad near the Bacon and syrup and figured it must be for Isaacs benefit.

"Do you want to tell me why you`ve been at Lydia`s for the past two days when I clearly needed you hear."

Stiles winced "To be perfectly honest…to avoid Isaac."

His Dad nodded looking disappointed "Yeah Isaac managed to figure that one out on his own."

Stiles rolled his eyes "We don't get along dad."

His dad glared " I Don't care Stiles, I`m pretty sure having you hear would of made Isaac feel better."

Stiles scoffed " Yeah I doubt that."

"Drop the attitude Stiles, Melissa told me that Isaac was going to be uncomfortable at first and I know Scott told you same thing, That kid can barely breathe being in the same room as me these past few days and I`m beginning to think my real name is Sir since it comes out of his mouth every time I ask him a question."

Stiles rubbed the back of his neck feeling guilty " Yeah Scott told me he would be kind of skittish."

"If you knew that why would you disappear for two days instead of helping me here to make him comfortable, because believe it or not you not being here made Isaac feel anything but safe or uncomfortable."

Stiles groaned "Oh come on, you all make him sound like this fragile thing that needs to be protected from the world, are you forgetting he`s a werewolf who has threatened to kill people before, we get it Isaac was beat up at home, but that shouldn't mean he gets a free pass on everything just because he pout`s his lips and looks sad and all vulnerable all because his daddy was mean to him"

Stiles tried to look away from the intense glare his dad was now sending him " I would watch what you say Stiles, Isaac suffered through years of severe abuse from his own Father, that is not something you get over because you turned into a werewolf, and I understand Isaac has done shitty things in the past but that doesn't mean he`s throwing what happened to him around for attention, That kid should be more kept together than he should after what happened to him, and I understand that you`re going through some things with the screaming in the middle of the night and the re-appearance of your panic attacks which has me a little more worried when I know your keeping something from me, but I don't want to hear you saying those things again especially around Isaac."

Stiles nodded his head "Yeah I know, I`m sorry, I didn't mean for it to come out like that, and about me dad don't worry I`m okay really."

Sheriff Stilinski scoffed "never going to stop worrying about you kid…now how about Bacon."

Stiles jumped out of his seat blocking the fridge "No way are you getting off that easy, forget it no bacon."

His dad was about to reply until a creaking stopped them from arguing further to see Isaac standing in the kitchen doorway awkwardly, running a hand through his hair trying to flatten it.

"Morning Isaac, want some eggs?" Sheriff stilinski smiled.

Isaac nodded meekly "Yes sir."

Stiles could tell his father was trying to stifle a sigh "You can call John Isaac."

Isaac nodded looking uncomfortable " Yes sir…uh John."

Stiles cleared his throat " Hi Isaac."

Isaac narrowed his eyes suspiciously "Hi."

Stiles had always heard the saying about cutting all the tension in the air and mixed with the awkwardness and the tension Stiles was pretty sure he could grab a knife and actually cut through it all.

"Isaac do you want any coffee or peach juice."

"Oh uh, I`ll have peach juice…please."

The Sheriff nodded pouring two glassed of juice and setting them in from of the two boys.

"Hey maybe I wanted coffee."

The Sheriff rolled his eyes fondly and scoffed at his son "the last thing I am going to give you is caffine Stiles."

His dad looked pleased at the small smile Isaac had on his face.

"Besides I don't want to leave Isaac with you all day all hyped up on sugar while I`m at work."

Both Isaac and Stiles froze at that not wanting to spend the entire day alone together.

"I thought you had today off?" Stiles asked casually

"I did, But Casey`s two year old is sick so I`ll be covering her shift today but I`ll be home around four so I didn't think it would be a big deal…right?"

Stiles nodded quickly to appease his dad "No it`s not problem, me and Isaac will find things to do, it`ll be fun."

Isaac`s head snapped up " we will?" before immediately clamping his mouth shut as if he thought he spoke out of turn.

Stiles shrugged "yeah I guess"

John nodded looking pleased and slightly relieved " Great, you two finish eating and I`m going to head out, I`ll bring a pizza home for dinner."

Stiles shouted at his dad as he headed towards the front entrance "Veggie pizza for you!"

Stiles watched his dad wave him off "yeah yeah" before shutting the front door softly behind him.

"So" Stiles started "what did you want to do?"

Isaac looked surprised "You were serious, I thought you were just saying that because your dad was here."

"Well it isn`t like you were speaking up much, he`s not going to get mad because you spoke up."

Isaac glared "I know that! I just didn't have anything to say."

"That's a first" Stiles muttered.

"Yeah you should be talking, your never quiet maybe I just didn't get a chance to say anything."

Stiles send Isaac a withering look " I wasn't even talking that much, you being around is making everyone nervous."

Isaac looked hurt before he quickly masked it with annoyance and if Stiles hadn`t been look at him he probably would have had missed it "It`s not like I wanted to be here anyways."

"It`s not like I want you here, but apparently a little bit of fighting puts too much stress and anxiety on you"

Isaac stood up glaring down at Stiles and Stiles quickly stood up not waiting to be intimidated "At least I have the brains to tell when I`m dreaming or not."

Stiles pushed past Isaac and headed to the stairs "Entertain yourself today."

Isaac followed behind him "Fine with me."

The two boys headed up the stairs shoving at each before they reached their respective bedrooms.

"You're such an asshole" Stiles Snapped.

"Yeah well you're a jerk." Isaac retorted.

The two of them slamming their doors shut.

Stiles fell back down on his bed furious. Once Isaac was away from some authority figure in charge he went from reserved and defensive to an obnoxious ass. There was no way he and Isaac were going to be friends.

* * *

**So there`s the first chapter, it was meant to be a simple chapter of Isaac and Stiles getting along but things just got added so it`s going to be a couple of chapters of them building up to a friendship and going through angsty trauma together because reasons.**

**Sorry if I made Stiles a bit of an asshat in this, I think the whole dreaming, and hallucinating thing has him a bit frustrated and easily annoyed.**

**Anyways I hope you guys liked it and I`ll have the next park up soon.**

**Let me know what you think !**

**Fact: The creator of Candy crush makes at least $633,000 a day from the game**


	2. Chapter 2

**You guys I am so proud of the fact I am writing right now, I just got the Walking Dead game and I don't mean that craptastic one with Daryl and Merle I mean the good one with Lee and Clementine, and once again I am snowed in and I hate this winter so much and I am so done with it, also F*ck flappy bird and all he stands for.**

**And did anyone read the fault in our stars? The trailer came out and it looks like I`ll be putting myself through the emotional turmoil again except this time I get to watch it play out on the big screen.**

**you guys are so awesome! Love all the reviews, follows, and Favorites it definitely made my day/week which is why I am writing this and not killing Zombies, or trying not to throw my cell phone at a wall or curling up in fetal position over movie trailers.**

**Also for those wondering there will not be any slash in this story, I am very much a sucker for Bromance then anything else…Most of my TV shows contain more Bromance than romance.**

**Thanks to…**

**kat4543**

**Bite me207**

**orionastro**

**zerogravityganja**

**Broken-inside-girl**

**justleavemebe**

**Guest**

**For all the kind reviews **

* * *

It`s been a week, but to Stiles it feels like a lifetime, He had no doubts that being under the same roof as Isaac Lahey was going to suck, he just never expected it to suck quite this much. Stiles doesn't think he has ever felt so awkward in his own house. Isaac was constantly tensed up with a suspicious look in his eyes, his dad seemed at a loss of what to do to make this work.

His dad even put in a request at the station to stop working so many night shifts and instead wanted to work 7am-4pm during the day when Isaac and Stiles were at school and home during the evening, the request had been partly denied considering he was the sheriff and was still needed during some evenings but for the time being his dad was home four out of the seven day week. Stiles was honestly pleased about that, he just wished that it wasn't because of Isaac.

To be honest Stiles would of felt bad for Isaac if he wasn't such an obnoxious ass, but Stiles could tell Isaac was practically terrified…okay so maybe terrified wasn't quite the right word, it wasn't like Isaac was cowering every time he was in the same room as his dad, Stiles wouldn't even go far to describe Isaac as scared, he was more nervous, more on edge than anything else, anything he did in front of the sheriff was done precisely and with caution, everything he said was carefully thought out and sickeningly polite, Stiles had even watched as Isaac walked around the house on the tip of his toes trying to be quiet as possible when his dad was home.

Watching Isaac act like that had made Stiles really feel for the guy, he couldn't imagine what it had been like for Isaac to always put on that act around his own father in hopes that nothing would set Mr. Lahey off into a fit of rage.

Then as soon as the Sheriff was out of the house leaving Stiles and Isaac alone that was when Stiles went from seeing Isaac as an actual human being…well you know minus all the werewolf stuff, to a sarcastic ass and the quick change of his personality had Stiles convinced the guy was mildly Bi-Polar.

They argued and fought over everything. Who took the last granola bar, who used all the hot water, who wanted to watch what TV show, who tripped over whose shoes, who stepped on whose jackets, they even argued over Scott and in the end it had them stomping to their rooms and slamming their doors shut, shaking the whole house.

Then John Stilinski would walk into the house to music blasting from one room and not a sound coming from the other one.

John Stilinski wasn't blind nor was he stupid, he could see that the two teenagers were having a difficult time living together, He felt the tension every time they were in the same room together and they could barely acknowledge each other, Stiles would sit there and talk his ear off pretending Isaac wasn't there and Isaac would sit there spewing his yes sirs and no sirs and wishing to be anywhere but here.

He knew the two were fighting when he wasn't around, he saw it in every glare they discreetly tried to send each other, knew by the way he walked through the front door to that new age music and bedroom doors closed only coming out when the Sheriff demanded it, or coming home to a empty house, lights off and nothing misplaced a clear sign no one had been in the house all day, Stiles escaping to Lydia or Scott, Isaac off with Allison or Scott and that there alone was an issue the Sheriff did not want to get involved with he knew Stiles disapproved of Isaac and Allison when Scott clearly still held a torch for her.

He would have even been pleased that Isaac was showing other emotions than the reserved and quiet kid that had been under his roof for the past week if it wasn't for the fact it was upsetting Stiles.

He knew his son wasn't like this. He wasn't sleep deprived, or irritable, or mean, sarcastic sure but never mean, his son didn't like to escape his own home. His son was loud, and kind and gentle, and worried about everyone, always putting himself first, and the Sheriff doesn't know exactly what is going on with his son but while he had been prone to panic attacks in the past, waking up screaming in the middle of the night was a new thing, although it had been close to two weeks since the last one the bags under his kids eyes was telling him he still wasn't getting any sleep, he`s come home three times to see his son watching TV or playing video games in the middle of the night, each excuse was met with a "Was waiting up for you?" Stiles had only done that for a year after his wife died before Melissa stepped in organizing weekly sleepovers with Scott.

And while he didn't know Isaac well he remembered when he met the kid in the cemetery, Isaac was slouched and avoided contact with both adults, the Sheriff knew something was off about Mr. Lahey with the way he talked about his child. But after things settled down with the murder charges he had seen Isaac around town hanging out with Hale, and Erica and Boyd after they went missing he started hanging around Scott before moving in with the Mccalls, the kid seemed happy for awhile there.

He remembered talking to Melissa when Isaac first moved in with her about how could she make him feel safe, he remembered giving her advice, now he`s the one calling her up for help except he doesn't know what to do with either of the boys, and can only hope the Stiles and Isaac will learn to get along.

* * *

"So uh…how much longer do you think your dad is going to be hanging around for? Stiles asked casually laying on Scott`s bed played with a tennis ball in his hands.

Scott shrugged eyes focused on his computer screen "Don`t know, why?"

Stiles shook his head throwing the tennis ball above him "no reason."

Scott turned around on his computer chair to look at Stiles "Dude really? It has only been a week, it can`t really be that bad."

Stiles glared "Well it is, because in case you didn't know your friend is a jackass and an all around obnoxious dick."

Scott shook his head chuckling.

Stiles stared unimpressed "How is that funny?"

Scott grinned "Isaac was here yesterday."

Stiles looked bored "So?"

"So, he practically said the same thing about you, although he traded in jackass for a _motor mouth moron_"

Stiles wrinkled up his nose insulted and threw out his hands exasperated towards Scott. "See! He is even talking about me behind my back, that`s so mean girls."

Scott raised an eyebrow confused "I don't understand that reference."

Stiles groaned "Do you even watch movies?"

Scott nodded "Lord of the rings was good."

Stiles looked unimpressed "but you won`t watch star wars?"

Scott shrugged "it looks stupid."

Stiles rolled his eyes "just stop talking…just stop."

Scott grinned " I did not mean to insult your precious movie."

"as a repayment you could let me stay the night."

Scott shook his head "not when you have a perfectly comfortable bed available at home."

"You know you should really learn that I have a good judge of character, remember Matt." Stiles pointed out

"Isaac isn`t hurting people Stiles!" Stated Scott firmly

Stiles shrugged nonchalantly "I know…but I am just saying-"

"No Stiles, why can`t you two get along, I`m getting tired of hearing you two bad mouth each other to me, you`re both my friends."

Stiles nodded "right of course…but I`m your best friend."

"Not really the point."

"…but I am your best friend."

Scott groaned "Yes Stiles you`re my best friend…but Isaac is my friend too."

Stiles scoffed "Isaac Smisaac"

"You know you two probably have more in common than you realize."

Stiles looked offended "that sounds doubtful."

"You`re both incredibly annoying at the moment."

"Why must you wound me?"

Scott sighed "Stiles go home and hang out with Isaac, do something together, anything, sit there quietly and watch TV together."

Stiles shook his head look thoughtfully "We don't like the same TV shows."

Scott looked ready to bang Stiles head off the wall "How do you even know? You two barely talk."

"We talk."

"You argue."

"Same thing, besides we fight over what to watch on TV, see we are learning things about each other."

Scott shook his head looking frustrated "With everything that's been going on as of lately, you two at each other`s throats constantly isn`t helping anyone, and with our luck this won`t just be over because were ignoring it, so if you could at least try to be civil, you don't have to be friends, fine, clearly that isn`t going to happen and I`m not going to continue to force it down your throats but seriously, please be bearable."

Stiles restrained from rolling his eyes "Fine, I`m going home where I`ll be delightfully pleasant."

Scott nodded seriously "As you should."

Stiles chuckled walking out of the room "See ya later man."

"Hey Stiles?" Scott called out.

Stiles popped his head in the room the rest of his body hidden behind the hallway wall. "yeah."

Scott bit his lip before asking "You`re not still having nightmares and that right?"

Stiles looked surprised at the question but shook his head "no…honestly I`ve been too freaked to sleep but when I do it`s a pretty restful night…have you had any uh…performance issues?"

Scott smirked but shook his head "not lately no….it can`t be that easy right?"

Stiles looked somber "Probably not."

Scott laughed bitterly "figures."

"We`ll figure it out."

Scott nodded "Thanks Stiles."

Stiles grinned "See ya man."

Stiles treaded down the hallway and bounded down the stairs and threw open the door running into something soft, Stiles stumbled back slightly and glanced up to see what he ran into.

"Oh…uh…Allison…Hi."

Allison looked slightly surprised and waved her hand slightly "Hi Stiles."

Stiles cleared his throat and tried to keep from narrowing his eyes at the huntress "You`re hanging out with Scott?"

Allison nodded "yeah we always hang out."

"You just come back from hanging out with Isaac."

From the look on Allison`s face Stiles thought she was going to retort with something sarcastic but instead she shook her head "No, I`ve been with Lydia all day, think Isaacs been at your house today."

Stiles nodded suddenly dreading the prospect of going home " So… you and Scott?"

Allison rolled her eyes " we`ve hung out before Stiles."

"have you two hung out alone since you broke up."

Allison bit her lip "were trying to be friends."

"Just friends?" Stiles asked suspiciously.

Allison nodded "I know, he likes Kira and I like-" Allison broke off looking apologetic.

"Isaac." Stiles finished for her.

Allison nodded "It`s complicated."

Stile sighed shaking his head "just don't hurt him."

Allison looked confused "Isaac?"

Stiles rolled his eyes "No, Scott."

Allison smiled "I won`t."

Stiles nodded satisfied "good, because I know your really nice and kind of bad ass but there is a bro code, dicks before chicks."

Allison widened her eyes covering her mouth with her hands and giggling.

Stiles stared at Allison as if she was crazy before the realization of what he said and how she took it.

Stiles shook his head and waved his hands around "No, no, that's not…that's not what I meant, I`m just saying you know when it comes down to it, I`ll be on Scott`s side."

Allison smirked looking amused but nodded her head none the less "I get it Stiles really, but I think essentially the correct term is bro`s before hoe`s."

Stiles glared " I knew that…I just heard it somewhere and-"

Allison nodded grinning "I bet you did."

Stiles threw his hands up exasperated "Okay, that's it I`m going…goodbye."

Allison laughed "Bye Stiles, and I promise I won`t hurt him…really."

Stiles nodded and smiled in return "Good." And let Allison get past him into the house, before closing the door behind and heading to his own home.

* * *

Stiles slowly opened the door and cautiously poked his head to see Isaac sitting on the couch, legs pulled up to his chest, a notebook on his knees, some TV show playing and Isaac staring at him with raised eyebrows.

Stiles straightened up and walked into the house. "Hey…"

Isaac watched as Stiles took off his shoes and hung up his coat "Hi."

The two teenagers stared at each other awkwardly, Stiles shuffling around near the door and Isaac chewing on the pencil in his hands.

"Want to watch TV?" Asked Isaac pointing to the TV with the pencil

" Sure." Stiles headed over to the couch sitting awkwardly next to Isaac, while Isaac tried to be subtle as he moved closer to the arm of the couch.

" What you watching?" Stiles asked recognizing the redhead from the American pie films, that Judd Apatow actor, and the girl from the Avengers.

" How I met your mother"

Stiles nodded " Never seen it."

Isaac groaned " Duuuude."

Stiles glanced at Isaac surprised he wasn't expecting that kind of reaction from the other teen.

"how have you never seen how I met your mother, it`s so funny."

Stiles shrugged "Don`t know, I`m kind of into those SCIFY shows, Doctor who, Orphan Black-"

"Supernatural?" Asked Isaac

Stiles grinned and could see Isaacs eyes lit up "Supernatural is the greatest thing that has surfaced this planet."

Isaac smiled looking thoughtful "So when we argued over the TV we were-"

"Arguing over the same shows" Stiles finished.

"Guess we should have checked what we wanted to watch."

Stiles smiled the only TV shows Scott liked was anything on MTV or Comedy central "So what`s how I met your mother about?"

"It`s about five friends living in new York and the one guy…Ted, is telling his kids the story of how he met their mother and tells about all the shenanigans he gets into with his friends and his friends Lily and Marshall are married and sickeningly sweet sometimes but there hilarious, and Barney is a womanizer whose only ever had a relationship with a few girls and Robin is one of the guys and Canadian which is sometimes hilariously brought up and doesn't have much plans for settling down and both Ted and Barney are smitten with her and their all friends and-"

" Kind of Like you, Scott, Allison." Stiles interrupted before wincing he hadn`t meant to say that out loud and from the way Isaacs shoulders sagged down, Stiles knew his comment was unnecessary.

"At least I`m not chasing after a girl who ignored me for a better part of ten years" Retorted Isaac standing up straight

Stiles glared, so much for an apology he thought " Anyone with brain cells can see Allison isn`t entirely over Scott."

Isaac laughed sarcastically "This is assuming you have brain cells right."

Stiles shook his head glaring " you are so obnoxious."

Isaac rolled his eyes" you`re not exactly pleasant to be around either you know"

Isaac got off of the couch grabbing his notebook and shoving in his back pack laying on the chair next to the couch before strapping it on his back and heading towards the stairs to go to his room.

"I am delightful to be around." Stiles called out after him angrily.

From the top of the stairs Stiles could hear Isaac shouting down at him.

"No you`re not!...and for the record Barney gets the girl in the end!"

Before Stiles could call out a comeback he heard the bedroom door slam shut and instead picked up one of the couch pillows and threw it towards the stairs.

Stiles had to admit thought for about ten minutes they actually got along and once again Stiles was reminded of the insufferable ass that was Isaac Lahey.

Stiles leaned his head against the couch all he wanted to do was go to Danny`s black light party in two days and forget everything that was going on in his life, what better way to do that then to go to a party, Stiles just needed one night of fun and one night without a care was what he was going to get.

* * *

**So I hoped you guys liked it? I find it so much easier to write half of a chapter in a notebook while watching TV. Doing it on the computer I just get distracted, messing around on other things and then it takes me three times as longer so I think I`ll stick to the notebook for now and see how that works and get weekly updates for you guys.**

**So I hope it was okay, not great but not bad? I don't know haha **

**Let me know what you guys thought.**

**Fact: ****North Korea and Cuba are the only two countries left in the world which do not sell Coca Cola.**

**Fact: Chocolate Milk is more beneficial for sportsmen than any other sports drink.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Teen Wolf is stressing me out you guys, it used to be some stupid TV show about stupid teenagers and stupid teenage werewolves and now it is about emotionally crippling as supernatural is, and it took me like 4 tries to get into this show and now I cannot get enough of it.**

**And since someone is supposed to die this season my bet is either Allison or Derek? If it really is a character featured in the opening sequence. Who do you guys think will die? I don't want anyone to die, even when I can`t stand characters and they end up dying I`m actually disappointed they won`t be around anymore. **

**And has anyone hear of this neknomination thing? Where you nominate someone and they have to down a beer or something, it`s probably the dumbest thing and my facebook has been filled with videos of people drinking, but now my facebook is filled with people turning the nominations into random acts of kindness on my facebook instead of drinking, and now all I want to do is go and do something nice and nominate someone to do the same.**

**Thanks to…**

**zerogravityganja**

**Red K 5**

**orionastro**

**ardrikins319**

**justleavemebe**

**Biboy12**

**TweakerWolf**

**Guest**

**For all the reviews they make my day, thank you. And to everyone that has followed or favorite.**

* * *

_Crack!_

_Stiles watched smirking as Lydia fell to the floor her face emotionless, her neck broken and her scream silenced._

_Before Stiles could make another move he was met with an arrow to his shoulder, Stiles glanced down cocking his head to the side before turning around to see Allison holding her bow, he could see the way her hands were shaking, the complete look of terror marking her features , her face paler than Snow White._

_Stiles grinned maliciously before casually pulling the arrow out of his shoulder and started to roll the arrow with his fingers like one would with a drumstick._

_Allison stared her eyes wide and shiny as she watched Stiles stare at her smiling with smug as if he just won some game that no one wanted to play, Allison slowly reached behind her so she could pull a arrow out, eyes never leaving Stiles, she froze, hand mid air when he stopped twirling the arrow and stared at her unblinking and before Allison could move her one foot to back away she was met with the arrow to her stomach and crashed to the ground immediately losing her balance, Allison watched unfocused as Stiles slowly walked towards her and stared down at her, studying her and before she could utter a word Stiles lifted his foot down on the arrow pushing it further into her stomach, Allison choked out a gasp and turned her head where Aiden and Ethan were laying next her both staring back with wide and dead eyes before she took her last breath._

_Stiles moved on stepping over the bodies of Aiden and Ethan, the twins on the floor with their throats ripped out._

_Footsteps caught his attention and could see both Isaac and Scott taking either side of him the stance ready to attack and defend. Stiles looked back and forth between the two as if making a decision before he charged towards Scott with reflexes faster than Isaac or Scott could have foreseen._

_Isaac prepared to charge but froze at the grip Stiles had Scott in, his hands prepared to break Scott`s neck. Stiles flashed his teeth in a menacing grin daring Isaac to make a move._

_Isaac raised his hands in surrender "Stiles this isn`t you."_

_Stiles raised an eyebrow "you don`t know me."_

_Isaac nodded sparing a glance at Scott who stared back pleadingly "I know Scott`s your best friend, you wouldn't kill your best friend."_

_Stiles seemed to consider this before tightening his grip on Scott "Actually I think I would."_

_Isaac gestured around him thinking back to the past week at how quick everything fell apart how Stiles went missing and was found two days later, they all thought something was off about him, he acted normal, cracked jokes, but his eyes were blank and held no emotion, two days later Kira`s body was found drowned, Isaac came back to the Stilinski home to find the sheriff with a gunshot wound to his head, and Scott calling him up sobbing about how Stiles just snapped his mothers neck, they all put it together pretty fast at who killed Kira and the Sheriff and they followed Stiles to Derek`s loft to see him standing in the middle of the room beckoning them all forward and a blood bath had quickly begun._

_Isaac looked at the bodies around him, The broken bodies of Lydia, Ethan, Aiden and Allison, they had called Derek to meet them but he hadn`t shown "you don't kill people Stiles, we can help you, We can figure this out, please just stop, please Stiles, just stop hurting everyone."_

_Stiles shook his head "no can do kiddo."_

_Isaac shook his head his voice cracking as he tried to plead "Please Stiles I-"_

_Stiles immediately charged towards Isaac letting Scot go and shoving him into the coat hooks smirking as he heard the hooks make contact with Isaacs flesh, hanging on the wall Isaac looked stunned before blood filled his mouth and he began choking before going limp his eyes going emotionless._

"_No!" Scott screamed running towards them and Stiles turned around throwing his arm out to stop Scott from coming any closer to him._

_Scott froze and glanced down to see Stiles arm embedded into his chest, Scott glanced up at his friend pleadingly before Stiles ripped his hand out of Scott`s chest, Scott collapsed falling to the floor with a thud and Stiles tossed the heart that was in his hand beside Scott._

_Stiles glanced at the scene around with a proud stance at what he had caused, Scott dead on the ground his heart ripped out, Isaac hanging limply on the wall hooks embedded in his head, Lydia with her neck broken, the throats ripped out of the twins, and Allison laying beside them an arrow sticking out of her stomach._

_Stiles smirked at the heavy breathing coming from the entrance of the loft "Hello Derek." Turning to see the werewolf watching him with a stunned look that Stiles didn't think the man could posses._

"_Stiles, what did you do?" The older man asked shell shocked._

_Stiles glanced around him shrugging "They got in my way."_

_Derek looked at the bodies around him "in the way of what?"_

_Stiles chuckled "if I told you that I would have to kill you."_

_Derek widened his eyes before looking at Stiles, sadness etched on his features "I`m sorry Stiles."_

_Stiles cocked his head to the side looking confused before Derek charged towards Stiles snapping his neck._

_Derek could do nothing more but stare in horror as Stiles hanging snapped neck was snapped back in its place and Stiles narrowed his eyes at Derek "You really shouldn't of done that."_

_Stiles charged to Derek doing what he did to Scott, his hand embedded in Derek`s chest wrapped around his heart._

_Derek sputtered staring at Stiles in disbelief "What are you?"_

_Stiles smirked pulling the heart out of Derek`s chest and crushing it between his hands._

_Stiles smirk fell off his face and he frowned in confusion that the man was still standing and staring at him._

"_Wake up Stiles." Derek demanded._

"_Wake up Stiles." Stiles turned to see Scott standing behind him a hole clear in his chest._

"_Wake up Stiles." Isaac called behind him blood flowing out of his mouth._

"_Wake up Stiles." Stiles could see Lydia, Aiden, Ethan and Allison all coming towards him_

"_Wake up Stiles."_

_Stiles covered his ears screaming._

"_Stiles wake up!"_

* * *

Stiles gasped a sob stuck in his throat as he punched whoever was holding him

"Let me go!" Stiles cried sobbing trying to pull away but the grip just tightened around.

"Stiles it was just a dream, Calm down! you`re okay, it wasn't real."

Stiles nodded choking on his sobs as he struggled with the words "It was real, it felt so real."

"It wasn't real, it was a dream." The voice spoke softly.

Stiles shook his head "I`m awake now right? This…this is real right?"

Stiles could feel a small pinch dig into his back making him squirm slightly

"Did you feel that?"

Stiles nodded weakly trying to clear his blurry eyes with no luck.

"You can`t feel pain in dreams Stiles, this is real, you`re awake, I promise."

Stiles nodded sobbing and shaking into the chest holding him.

"Try to get some more sleep Stiles, it`s only two in the morning you`ve only been asleep for a couple of hours."

Stiles shook his head adamantly his heart racing and hands clutching the T-shirt of the person holding him.

Immediately his bed felt lighter as the person got up and pried Stiles hands off of him, which made Stiles confused and could feel the beginning of panic about to grip him and he curled up on his bed pulling the blankets up to his chin, his dad wasn't usually one to leave him like this after a nightmare.

Stiles blinked sluggishly as his TV screen turned on and lit up his room, Stiles could feel his bed sink down from the added weight and a body shuffle down under the blankets beside him, blanket pulled up to his chin. Stiles watched as Toy story played out across his screen his eyes falling heavy when Buzz lightyear declared himself as Miss. Nesbit, Stiles didn't wake again until morning.

* * *

Stiles woke up to a loud repeated rapping of someone banging on his door, and with his eyes barely open was met with a bright flash of what appeared to be lightening. Stiles groaned trying to tug the blankets away from the body next to him and closer to him so he could get more sleep, until a voice made him snap his eyes open.

"Now this is a sight I never thought I would see"

Stiles blinked confused to see his Dad smiling in his bedroom doorway with a camera in hand.

Stiles raised his eyebrows half awake confused as why his dad was standing in his bedroom doorway when he should be the person sleeping beside him, because if his dad wasn't next to him then…

Stiles pulled the blanket down to see the figured next to him his eyes widening when he saw Isaacs sleeping face next to him.

To say Stiles overreacted would be an understatement immediately Stiles flailed his arms trying to get out of bed whacking Isaac in the face in the process causing him to startles awake and shoot up in the bed, which caused a literal head on collision with Stiles. Stiles groaned pushing Isaac away to be met with a dull thud and Isaac off the bed and lying on the floor.

Stiles scrambled to get out of bed as gracefully as he could instead his foot got tangled in his blanket, Stiles immediately tried to find support to stop himself from colliding with the floor instead he collided with his bedside table knocking over his lamp and eventually met the floor face first.

Stiles groaned kicking the blanket that came down with him off him and turned to glare at his father who was bent over gasping for breath from laughing too hard.

The Sheriff stood up straight a huge grin plastered across his face seeing the glare his son was sending him.

"This morning turned out better than I expected."

Stiles stood up dusting himself off like a reflex and glared at his dad "You be quiet."

The Sheriff grinned "I think it`s sweet."

Stiles huffed "well it`s not"

The Sheriff shrugged and looked as if he was contemplating something "I am curious to why Isaac was in your bed."

Before Stiles could open his mouth to retort his dad help up a hand stopping him "You know what…I don't want to know, It`s early, I just got off shift I am going to bed…just be safe." The Sheriff joked.

Stiles gaped at his dad wondering if he really just said that and instead of replying with a sarcastic remark he chucked a pillow off his bed and threw it towards his dad listening to his chuckling as he entered his own bedroom.

Stiles sighed looking at the mess of his bedroom, blankets and pillows strewn, lamp knocked over, and a Toy story DVD stuck on the main menu. And then Stiles remembered a certain werewolf.

"Are you still lying on the floor?" Stiles called

Isaac peeked his head halfway up over the bed to peer at Stiles "You looked like you were having a moment with your dad…I didn't want to intrude."

Stiles rolled his eyes "you wouldn't of been intruding you would of saved me from having_ that mo_ment with my dad."

Isaac stood up nodding seriously "I could of, but I was afraid if he remembered I was there he would give me the _if you ever hurt him i`ll kill you_ lecture."

Stiles looked confused inclining his head for an explanation

Isaac sighed like Stiles was the most precious clueless thing and whispered "you know since we slept together."

Stiles gaped in horror and began glaring when Isaac started to snicker

Stiles picked up the remaining pillow on his bed and chucked it as hard he could.

Isaac easily dodged the pillow laughing and started towards his own temporary room.

"We`re moving too fast Stiles" Isaac called from the hallway laughing.

Stiles rolled his eyes and shut his bedroom door. Muttering under his breath about annoying fathers and werewolves

Stiles started picking everything off his floor, and instead of making his bed just threw all his pillows on one end and the blanket in the middle before going over to his TV to shut it off.

Stiles took out the DVD wondering why Toy story was even playing in the first place before putting it back in its case, and headed to the door so he could grab a bowl of cereal downstairs.

As soon as Stiles hand touched the doorknob he froze with realization as he suddenly remembered exactly why Toy story had been playing. He remembered the dream where he killed all his friends, remembered screaming and crying, and he remembered be comforted by Isaac who Stiles thought last night it was his dad that was with him too panicked to realize his dad was working the midnight shift and too out of it to realize it was Isaac that he was clinging to.

Stiles could feel his face heat up in embarrassment that was a sight he never wanted Isaac to see, he never wanted to be that vulnerable in front of a person he could barely stand to be around, Ever since Isaac had moved in Stiles had worried about Isaac seeing him screaming in the middle of the night crying in his dads arms, but he hadn`t had one and thought maybe they were done with but naturally he wouldn't get that lucky.

Yet at the same time Stiles couldn't help but be eternally grateful to what Isaac did for him, last night was the first time after one of his nightmares where he actually managed to fall back asleep after waking up in a panic and it was all because Isaac had slipped in a Disney movie to watch that had eventually lured him to sleep, and it was something that Isaac didn't even have to be bothered to do, he could of rolled over and pretended he never heard the other boy screaming from the room across from him.

Now Stiles has to something he never thought he would have do which was thank Isaac, except Stiles had no idea how to thank him after all the fighting they had been doing, the things they said about and to each other, as grateful as Stiles was he could only imagine how awkward this would go.

Stiles mustered up the courage he had and threw open the door and marched the four steps across the hall to room Isaac was in hand raised and banging on the door with more force than necessary.

With no answer Stiles slowly opened to door and peeked his head through to see the bedroom vacant, and Stiles knew he should turn back and wait for Isaac because technically this was his room and Stiles should not be snooping to what little things Isaac had brought.

Stiles slowly backed out of the room and shut the door softly to head back to his own bedroom, instead Stiles stopped in the middle of the hallway rolling on the balls of his feet looking back and forth to see anyone if anyone was coming before dashing back into Isaacs room.

Stiles glanced around the room wondering what Isaac did in here all day, there was no decorations, game systems, TVs, Books, the only source of entertainment Stiles could see was a laptop on the desk and an I-pod in the desk, Stiles guessed Isaac hoped he wouldn't be here too long.

Picking up the I-pod Stiles scrolled through to see what music Isaac listened too, Ed Sheeran, Young the giant, Coldplay, The Beatles, The Script, Adele, Stiles nodded approvingly even if half the music Isaac listened to were by British artists.

Stiles headed over to Isaacs bed that was neatly made and wrinkle free, glancing at the bedside table Stiles saw a four piece picture frame and picked it up glancing at the four photos, one of them being a picture of Isaac, Boyd, and Erica at what appeared to be them at an amusement park from the lights and Ferris wheel behind them, the three of them were hanging off each other laughing, Stiles smiled sadly at it and wondered who took the picture.

The next one was of a beautiful woman with long blonde wavy curls in a white sundress grinning at the camera her blue eyes shining and standing in front of Isaacs old house, Holding a sign in front of her very pregnant belly that had the name Isaac written across it. Isaac was a dead ringer for his mother.

The next one had Isaac who appeared to be around five years old hanging off his dads shoulder and looking at him to something akin to hero worship, His father was holding onto Isaac grinning towards the camera, with Isaacs mother beside them her arms wrapped around a taller boy that Stiles assumed to be Isaacs brother.

The last picture was of a three year old Isaac and a twelve year old Camden arms around each other`s shoulders and grinning Ice creams in hand, although most of Isaacs was all over his face as he gave a toothy smile.

Stiles felt a tug on his heart and wondered how Isaacs home life had went straight to hell.

Stiles gently placed the picture frame back, and turned to leave the room until his eye caught the notebook laying on the bed, cautiously Stiles grabbed it and opened it slowly but instead of seeing words written across the pages with Isaacs deepest thoughts Stiles was welcomed with pictures, sketches really, of Wolves, the beacon hills welcome sign on the outskirts of town, the 1967 impala from supernatural, Stiles widened his eyes seeing pictures of Scott, Allison, Derek, Lydia, the Kanima and even Jackson, Stiles gaped at the picture of him surprised Isaac drew one of him, hell surprised even Isaac could draw this good, some of the colored ones looked they came from an actual camera. Stiles ran his hands over the picture of him wondering how Isaac could remember every detail.

"Hey! What are you doing!?"

Stiles jumped off the bed not even realizing he sat down and glanced to see Isaac standing in the doorway sending Stiles a withering glare, his hair wet from what Stiles assumed was the shower.

Isaac strolled over angry and snatched the sketch book out of Stiles hands "That's private."

Stiles tried to sputter out a response "Isaac…those are r-really good."

Isaac shoved passed Stiles shoving the book under his pillows and shrugged his face red with embarrassment "They`re just doodles."

Stiles snorted "Those are some pretty impressive doodles, wonder how good they`d be if you tried then."

Isaac rolled his eyes annoyed "What do you want Stiles?"

Stiles rubbed the back of his neck awkward "I wanted to say thanks."

Isaac raised an eyebrow "for what?"

Stiles resisted a sarcastic remark "for last night, for being there after that nightmare."

Isaac shrugged looking like the awkward one now "Yeah well you know, I didn't want your screaming keeping me up all night."

Stiles nodded seriously and waved him off "Yeah no of course, I guess you didn't want to go back to your own room after waking me up and putting on toy story until I fell back asleep."

"Yeah well, I really like Toy Story and I was going to go back when it was over but your screaming really tired me out."

Stiles looked mockingly apologetic "I`m sorry, I`ll be sure to scream quietly next time."

Isaac nodded and looked satisfied with the response "That's all I ask."

Stiles rolled his eyes, thanking the guy was impossible every step forward they took was just another two back, Stiles turned to leave before stopping and looking at Isaac slightly embarrassed.

"The movie thing… that actually worked I`ve never been able to sleep after a nightmare I usually fake sleep till my dad leaves and spend the rest of the night staring at the ceiling going over the nightmare…so seriously you didn't have to do what you had to last night."

Isaac shrugged like it was nothing "You don`t grow up like I did without a few nightmares, had to comfort myself usually a movie did the trick to get my mind off it and get me back to sleep."

Stiles nodded sadly "and Isaac those _"doodles"_ they`re really good, I mean like I would sell, buy, and hang them on my wall good."

Isaac ran a hand through his hair uncomfortable and avoiding eye contact that had Stiles wondering when the last time someone gave the other boy a compliment.

Stiles nodded and left the room, Maybe Isaac Lahey wasn't so bad.

"Stiles?" Isaac called.

Stiles turned back questionably "Yeah?"

"You`re still annoying"

Stiles shot Isaac a dirty look " so are you"

Okay so maybe he was still an ass, but they were working on it.

* * *

**So I hope you guys liked it! That nightmare sequence was much longer than I had planned so I have no idea if it`s good I just kept writing it. I have no idea if this chapter was good or boring and Ahh I hoped someone liked it stuff just kept coming out and I don't know if it made sense.**

**And I totally do the slipping in a DVD when I get freaked out at night usually Toy Story, 101 Dalmations or How I met your mother something funny and lighthearted and it always one of those three that I`ll have on until I fall asleep and my TV and play station turn off automatically if it hasn't been touched in awhile or I`m being haunted and they`re generous enough to turn off my electronics.**

**So Isaac and Stiles friendship is slowly developing, slowly but surely.**

**Let me know what you guys thought.**

**Fact:**** there is a book called the futility and it is about a ship called The Titan; a large unsinkable ship that ends up hitting an ice berg on a cold April night and sinking. Sound familiar? This book was written 14 years before the Titanic Sunk. **


End file.
